


The Things Fire Gives You Back

by BlissBasket



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick & Donna friendship, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Pining, Season Finale, more feelings than I expected really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissBasket/pseuds/BlissBasket
Summary: “And now? How do you feel about fire?”Kory was closer, her body heat something almost tangible. Donna hadn’t realised how cold the night was until she had found warmth that was out of reach.“Now I’ve learned not to be scared of it.” She licked her lips and Kory’s eyes dropped there for only a second before looking away.Set at the end of season 1, when Dick was busy being trapped in a dream and Donna and Kory were stuck outside, trying to find a way in.





	The Things Fire Gives You Back

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been involved in anything DCU in years but then I found out there was a Titans series and I was beyond excited and then, this happened. So please forgive me for all mistakes concerning these characters or the universe. 
> 
> And I was really worried that no one seemed to save the bear in the 'Donna Troy' episode so I fixed it ;) Donna saved the bear!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Since the moment her lasso had touched the other woman’s throat, Donna couldn’t stop stealing glances at Kory.

It was no surprise, really. The lasso was a more than just a mean to an end. It had been a part of herself as much as Dick’s shuriken. Though in his case, it was more sentimental, what with the fact it was placed over his heart.

_And don’t start talking about strategic placement, Grayson. You just miss your dad._

She snorted at the words she had been telling Dick just, what, two hours ago and Kory looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Donna’s fingers twitched against the fabric of her pants.

The lasso remembered the warmth of Kory’s skin and so did Donna.

“So fire, huh?”

“What about it?” Kory asked, looking at the invisible barrier that was keeping them outside Rachel’s house.

“Nothing. It’s hot. I mean, is it hot when you flashed it out of your hands?” Smooth, Wonder Girl. Very smooth.

Hey, it wasn’t her fault.

Dick was attracted to dangerous women. Donna was too.

 It always ended badly for him. Not for Donna.

They weren’t best friends for nothing.

“It is.” Kory took a couple of seconds to look at her hands, turning them this way and that and Donna almost expected to see burnt scars. There wasn’t any. Only smooth dark skin.

Donna wondered how smooth these hands would feel against her own body.

“But it doesn’t hurt too much, passed the first seconds. Then it feels good, like pushing your hands into melting wax.”

Donna could imagine it, the first brush with pain then the shivers. Excitement at braving your fear and being rewarded with a rush of endorphins. Made her think of this picture she had taken just before jumping from a plane.

There has been melted lava too there, in the background. A volcano, lost in lush green and red-browns.

“I used to be scared of fire.” She blurted out, then pushed her hand into the electric field because she hadn’t meant for that to come out.

Kory ignored her grimace of pain and stopped walking.

They had been walking for half an hour now, prodding, crouching, falling on their butts. There wasn’t even any tree close enough to try to climb and see if there was any kind of blind patch they could go through.

Though none of them believed Trigon had left a hole somewhere just so they could sneak on him.

Kory had been watching her too but Donna knew that look. It wasn’t a ‘hey, wanna kiss against the bark of a tree since there is not much else to do’ look, like a traitorous, fuck all these missions and this superhero life she had tried to leave behind part of her brain wanted to have.

It was a look Donna hated. One she had seen reflected on the screen too many times to dwell on it when she looked at her pictures and no one was watching.

_How long until you try to use me?_

‘You’ didn’t encompass only others. It’d be too easy. No, it was yourself, duty, this goddamn sense of honor. And she loved Diana. She really did. She had saved her, in more ways than one, but sometimes Donna wondered what she could have been if she hadn’t been chosen as a superheroine.

It was unfair, she knew. She couldn’t stop. Not by taking lowlife scumbags on the street. That wasn’t her job. There were too many people already wearing masks for that. She didn’t want to wear a mask. She wanted to let people know she was responsible for that.

It wasn’t an ego thing either. It just helped to see herself reflected in others’ eyes, the same way they got a reflection of the world from her camera.

And punching felt good but tracking and delivering this bear had felt better. Like she was going to let them get away after seeing the bear.

“How so?” Kory finally asked and it wasn’t fair that only two words had the power to encircle Donna as surely as her lasso could have.

Donna felt stuck in place there, in this creepy place in the middle of nowhere, America, hold upright only by two thoughtful eyes.

“I almost died in a fire when I was a kid . You know how it is, every hero needs a tragic backstory. Mine was born with fire.”

“And now? How do you feel about fire?”

Kory was closer, her body heat something almost tangible. Donna hadn’t realised how cold the night was until she had found warmth that was out of reach.

“Now I’ve learned not to be scared of it.” She licked her lips and Kory’s eyes dropped there for only a second before looking away.

“Maybe you should be scared of it.”

“Can’t. Fear needs to be overcome or else, it starts to bury you.”

Kory scoffed at that.

“Wisdom from your mentor?”

“Keeping tabs on us?”

“Just memories coming back.” Kory shrugged and withdrawn.

Donna had never wanted to be burned more than now.

“I’m not going to ask you to use your powers to destroy this barrier.” She could feel the words pressing against each other, forming a rope, trying to get Kory to step back toward her.

“Why not?”

And here it was, shoulders stiffening under the black clothes and really, back there in the car, with Kory changing in the backseat and Dick carefully looking at the road and not at the mirror, Donna had wanted to mourn the loss of colours. The world was too dark, too shitty, and bright glittery dresses was a thing to cherish. She knew. She herself had a thing for silver and gold.

“If it doesn’t backfire and just explode on us with the rebound, it’ll empty you out. Either way, it’d be pointless when the only sure outcome is to signal our position. We could as well wave a big flag and scream ‘We are there’.”

That, at least, made Kory laugh. A real laugh, not tinged with bitterness or wariness.

Donna wanted to know how this laugh would sound at night, pressed in messy sheets, rumbling against her hair.

 “I know it’s not worth much, what with us knowing each other for less than twenty-four hours, but I’m not going to use you.” She wasn’t sure she had let the weariness showed up in her voice on purpose.

“Do you flirt with every woman Dick has slept with or am I special?”

Blue lips were smiling at her, a hungry smile taunting her and Donna let her teeth show when she smiled back.

“It was more of a friends with benefits thing with Babs and Dawn... nope. Too much baggage there and this woman is too sweet to play. But what can I say? I’ve got a thing for fierce, tall women with bright hair.”

Kory seemed taken aback by her honesty and then her eyes widened in pleasure when she laughed for the second time of the night.

“We should really try to find a way to get back inside,” she pointed out when her laughter subsided.

“Yeah, but also we could die once we step there.” And it sounded like the worst repartee a guy would use in a bar but it was also the most honest thing Donna had let herself say in a long time.

She hadn’t fought for her life in so long.

Truly fight, not with idiots she could overpower with a few kicks in the balls but with an entity from another dimension who was probably ten times more powerful that her so very human body.

So she did the only sensible thing, the only thing she wanted to do, when she was about to fight back to back with a beautiful woman she barely knew.

Kory looked at her with a tiny smile but her eyes were soft when Donna asked. “Do you think Dick would take it the wrong way if we kissed before rushing to his rescue?”

Kory took a step in her direction and Donna must have too because they bumped into each other with a laugh, their hands linking without any of them realising it.

“His fault for being impatient.”

“Boy Wonder has always been bad at plans,” Donna nodded.

Then she stopped talking because soft lips were brushing against hers. It was soft until it wasn’t and Donna let out a moan when teeth scraped at her lower lip, her hands gripping at warmth and fabric. It hurt just the tiniest bit against her skin and her heart, this promise of fire.

She’d take what would be given to her and not ask for more. Life never forgave you for asking for more when you were a woman among superheroes.

Then it was over, too quickly, always too short and she gave herself a second to breath and get her bearing back. Couldn’t stay away from mission mode for too long.

But then, fingers gripped her chin, strong and unyielding, and she was forced to look into Kory’s eyes.

“In case we don’t die, and I’m not dying before getting all my memories back, we should try that again. Somewhere where the closest flat surface isn’t made of dust and demon stench.”

Donna couldn’t keep the smile from growing on her face. She let her fingers go, keeping the warmth for a little longer and looked at the invisible field.

But first... “How do you feel about saving bears?”


End file.
